Sonic and Tails: Dont leave me alone!
by Yurameshi the catboy
Summary: I know this hasn't been updated in...years and I apologize. I've tried many times to make this story continue, but a lot has happened for me. Pleasure forgive me, thank you..
1. Chapter 1: Feelings

Sonic and Tails:

Don't Leave me Alone!

written by Yurameshi the Catboy

* * *

Hi there its me again! For those that don't know who I am and are a fan of Breath of Fire also, look up my other story there! Meow, anyway I know it isn't finished but I wanted to try my hand at Sonic while I think of stuff for Breath of Fire also. Hope you like it and please review it hehe!

* * *

**Chapter One: Feelings**

Tails

"Sonic wait up a sec will ya hehehe!?!?!" The wind in my hair and fur, it always something I loved. A blue blur moving quickly just a few feet away, and me, Tails Prower, a young fox seeming to always chase Sonic, my only friend and dearest companion. I'm only 10 years old and my small frame made it easy to keep up with Sonic, the fastest hedgehog alive.

Sonic was everything I could ask for in a person. Strong, caring, passionate at times, sometimes mildly tempered, and almost always laid back. But what I admired the most was when I was in trouble, his attitude always changed from being laid back to that of a protective father. Sonic always did his best to see that I was happy. I know sometimes he pretended I wasn't there, but that's because he had so much on his mind at the moment that he couldn't focus solely on me. I respected him for always making the right decisions even though I didn't tell him straight out that they were.

I had known Sonic since I was almost a baby and he took me in as his own. He was so loving to me and that always made me smile. Sonic was incredibly fast but he never left me behind. Well, not on purpose anyway. For the first few years that I lived with him he would carry me in a backpack. It made me so happy that I was right there with him, seeing what he sees.

Yet, I still felt incomplete. Why did I feel this way? Maybe because of Amy, she was always chasing after him and trying to keep me away from him. It saddened me each time she came around trying to take Sonic away from me. Sometimes he had to run to get away from her, leaving me behind but I knew he didn't mean to leave me on purpose. He was running from Amy; heck I probably would be doing the same if it was me.

I couldn't understand why I felt...so different when I was with Sonic. I felt warm and content just being around him. He was so unique because of how he cared for me. When I was a little fox I watched him do great things. Like save the world repeatedly from Robotniks plots, saving his friends and me. His large heart is what I loved about him. He had this air about him that made me feel different. It made me feel like everything I could ever want, was right there in him.

* * *

Sonic

I looked back and smiled seeing Tails still on my heels. I may be the faster hedgehog alive but Tails was by far the faster fox alive. He may have had an ability that I lacked but it only benefited our needs more. So many times did I come to rely on Tails in many situations. Tails was a genius and one of the closest friends I ever had. He always thought of someway to get across some obstacle that I alone couldn't pass. Tails was looking after me as much as I did him.

I didn't have the heart to tell him how I felt because I was scared. Scared? Me scared? Yep that's right, I am scared to death to think of what Tails would say if I ever told him how I felt towards him. He was the closest friend I had, he was family to me but I still wished he would look at me in another way.

During my 17 years of life I was the fastest thing alive, then I met Tails. He was the only one that could actually match my own speed. But he with his tails! He was so unique because he had two tails and was able to use them as means of releasing break neck speed. Tails was the most unique person I knew and that's what I loved about him.

Love? Did I just say love? Maybe I did; maybe I do love him! But who am I kidding, sooner or later he'll grow up to be a famous scientist or something and be taken off to some university and I would never see him again. I would be alone again, just as it was since I was a little boy.

I couldn't picture life without Tails, he was the only real family I had and my life would be meaningless if he was gone. I was famous myself for saving the world so much, but so what!? Fame is nothing compared to what I have right here with me, and its all I could want!

"Hey hey hey, come on Tails lets go get lunch!" I yelled to him as we speeded off through the city to our favorite hot dog stand but I started to feel different along the way, I couldn't quite place what the feeling was but I ignored it and we speeded off.

* * *

Tails

"Hehehe right behind you Sonic!" I yelled to him in return as I chased after him. When we finally reached the hot dog stand I already drooling because I was famished. Keeping up with Sonic wasn't hard but stamina wears down fast hehe.

Sonic hopped up onto a bench and ordered about 10 chili dogs and I had about 4. I was smaller so my stomach was to. After the food was done we started to feast on them. This hot dog stand made the best chili dogs around and it was of course Sonics favorite place to eat.

After we finished Sonic paid the tab and we left but before Sonic made it 3 steps from his chair did he start to cough. Immediately I ran to his side and looked up at him. He kept coughing but I couldn't figure out why?

"Sonic what's wrong?" I looked at him worried and I went around patting his back a little and he soon stopped coughing. I sighed in relief and walked around and looked up at him again. He looked down at me and smiled as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "No worried Tails, I'm ok now, thanks." he smiled again but I could tell something was wrong but I didn't push him to tell me. I could see a light flush on his cheeks, but he quickly turned away. "Come on...lets motor!" I was still worried but I nodded and we raced off again, going where his feet and my tails take us.

* * *

Chapter 2: A weakness


	2. Chapter 2: A weakness

For all those that liked my story and where nice enough to leave nice comments then thanks and on with the show!.

* * *

Chapter 2: A weakness

Tails

We were heading through the busy streets of Station Square and sometimes stopping and browsing through the shops. I had found myself always wanting to be close to Sonic. I felt so alone when he wasn't around and it only made me want to be near him more. I felt like a little child wanting to be noticed by parents. I suppose in a way I saw Sonic as a father, a brother, and a friend. Sonic was always there when I need him and I that's why I loved him so much.

But something was starting to worry me though. Because every now and then he would start to cough for no reason but he would keep saying it was nothing; he described it as having a scratch in his throat but I found it hard to believe because of the way he coughed. But I still didn't push the subject, I just hoped he would tell me the truth soon. I feared for his safety.

* * *

Sonic

What was this I was feeling, it was so painful but I couldn't tell Tails how it felt. I couldn't really describe it but I knew it was there and it scared me. I was scared; scared of something I don't even know what it is. The pain was becoming to much but I still had to pretend I was fine; for Tails' sake, if not my own. I couldn't put him through this, he doesn't deserve to see me like this.

I had always been strong and fast in Tails' eyes and I was scared what he would think if he saw just how weak I have become now. I feared this pain and what it was doing to me. But I still had to lie to keep Tails happy. Tails' happiness is all that matters to me and I would hate myself if he was ever sad.

I looked up to him after managing to stop the coughing since I had dropped to my knees and I could tell immediately that he wasn't happy anymore and I felt horrible that I was letting this hurt him. I looked down again as I stood up and lightly petted his head even though the pains still ran through me. The worry was clear in his eyes and I felt I wouldn't be able to hide it much longer.

As I tried to talk again I felt a pain run up my back and I started to cough again and found that my legs where getting very numb. It was becoming almost impossible to stand but I still tried none the less. I looked at Tails again through my gloved hands seeing the worry was only increasing the harder I coughed but then I saw something that made me scared now.

I was coughing up my blood. Blood specs were all over my gloves and I found it harder to stop coughing then before. I looked at Tails once more through blurry eyes and I could only mutter his name faintly as I finally dropped to the ground totally losing consciousness but not before I heard him scream my name before everything went black.

* * *

Tails

I could only cry now as I held him close in my arms. I felt so helpless holding him like this, I was so scared of what has happened to him. I could hear people gathering around and someone calling for an ambulance and I could only hope that it came soon. I was to scared to move for fear that it might make it worse for him so all I could do was wait.

But waiting was the last thing I wanted to do and I was scared that the longer I waited the worser it would be for him. I looked down at Sonics unconscious form as I took a glove off my hand and wiped the blood from his mouth which was partly open. I managed to keep from crying again as I looked at his closed eyes which were squinted showing he was in a lot of pain.

a few minutes pass and it begins to rain

I couldn't take it anymore, I had waited to long and those paramedics were taking to long. I had to get Sonic to a hospital fast. I looked up a little at the people around me and as I started to attempt to pick Sonic up I could hear the sounds of the ambulance approaching so I decided against trying myself now.

I looked up again as the paramedics came through the crowd with a stretcher and medical equipment. I watched as they slowly picked Sonic from my arms and set him on the stretcher. I immediately got up and took Sonics hand in mine as they wheeled him to the ambulance. As they got him inside I hopped in and sat on the panel beside him.

I couldn't bare being separated from him when he's in this shape and I wanted to be with him every step of the way. I sat with him as they placed an oxygen mask over his mouth and I tried my hardest to keep from crying again but tears still slipped down my cheeks. Sonic looked so helpless like this and I felt as equally helpless now.

"S..sonic...s...say something...please.." I whimpered softly as he just laid there as we were driven off to the hospital. I wanted to hold him again but I could only settle for holding his hand right now. And now, during all this, I could only ask one question.

"What's happened to you Sonic?"

* * *

Chapter 3: Memories


	3. Chapter 3: Memories and a new fear

Chapter 3: Memories and a new fear

Tails

We came running through the hospital doors and I was still holding Sonics hand and following along side the stretcher. I felt so helpless as I followed them, I wanted to do something to help Sonic but I knew that they could do more then I could. All I could do was be with him, and I decided that was best right now.

I was suddenly stopped as a pair of hands gripped my shoulders and I felt Sonics hand slip away from mine slowly. I could only holler his name as he was wheeled through a set of doors and soon vanished from my sight when they closed. I turned quickly trying to get free of who was holding me but when I looked up I was met with light violet eyes that stared back at me gently. He slowly released me as I stepped back to find that it was Knuckles.

I just stared at him for a moment before he took a step forward and encircled me in his arms and I finally broke down and buried my head in his chest. My sobbing was soft and low but Knux knew I was crying. I could feel the tears streaking down my cheeks as I clinged to him gently. I didn't know what to think at the moment and I was to scared of what was happening to Sonic. I wanted to go to him but all I could do was wait for someone to tell me something; so that I could finally understand what was wrong with him.

I could feel Knuckles slowly lift me up a little and carry me to the waiting area where he sat me in a chair. I slowly looked up to him as he kneeled in front of me; his normal uncaring face showed much worry now. A thought crossed my mind that I just had to ask.

"How...did you know to come here?" I looked at him straight in the eyes awaiting his answer as he placed his gloved hand on my shoulder and managed a small smile as he spoke.

"The master emerald reacted and I sensed that something was wrong with Sonic." He answered quietly then looked to the doors a moment and sighed. He looked back to me again and gently ran his hand through my head fur. I managed a small smile in return but it quickly faded as I looked down again.

"Knux...whats happening to him...he....he started coughing...then...he starting to cough blood...he looked....so weak...I.." I was cut short as he slipped his arms around me again and hugged me close. "Shhhh its ok Tails...he's a fighter....he'll make it." He answered quietly and reassuringly as he held me.

I could only nod a little as I lifted my head and forced a small smile. "Y...your right Knux...but...I want to know...what is happening...what is causing him this pain.." He nodded in response and looked to the doors again. "Will know soon enough I hope.." I nodded again and quietly sat in the chair waiting patiently but all I wanted right now was to see Sonic again and know that everything would be ok.

Knuckles

I looked at him with sadness and sympathy in my eyes knowing well how he felt about Sonic. It was pretty obvious to me for a long time that Tails loved Sonic. But I still wanted to offer comfort for the little kitsune in case the worst happened.

_"No can't think like that....Sonic will make it....he has to...for Tails' sake.."_

I nodded to myself and quietly sat in a chair two over from Tails and waited patiently. Waiting was something I was best at but at this time it felt impossible for me to sit still. What was this feeling? And why did the master emerald react in such a way? Can it have something to do with Sonics sickness?

Questions kept running through my head but I had no answers to any of them since all this was so new to me. I could only think on the matter at hand now. Making sure Tails' was alright and that Sonic was being taken care of.

I sighed quietly then crossed my arms and closed my eyes as I waited now getting impatient about the situation. I looked over occasionally to Tails to see if he was ok but he hadn't moved since he sat down. I started to worry but when I saw his twin tails moving I knew he was still awake but just very worried.

Tails

I could feel my thoughts wonder slowly as memories of my past returned to me. The past when I was alone and fearing the world because my parents were dead. The past where I only knew fear. The past before Sonic.

I could remember everything like it was only yesterday. I could see it all. I felt like I was reliving it once more but only I was watching it this time. Watching younger self face those pains again.

I didn't want to see it again but something was urging me to watch. Something unknown was willing me on to watch my tormented past. Finally I felt I could watch, so I did.

flash back

I walked along through the busy streets trying to hide from those that would taunt and laugh at me because of what I was. This minor defection of having two tails was the means of all the jokes and pointing fingers. I didn't understand why it was such a big deal but everyone saw it as a big joke.

I looked down trying to block out the loud laughs and name calling from those that set eyes on me. But it was so hard to pretend you can't hear these things. I scared of this place, of this new place. But I was alone....who would help me? I didn't know what to do or think now but only accept that I was a clown to all of them. Just a joke.

But when I thought it couldn't get worse; it did. They started to tug on my twin bushy tails. And tugging on my ears. Why did they do this to me? What did I do to them!? 

I started to whine and whimper as they kept pulling on my ears and tails and the fear kept getting stronger in me until I finally broke and started to cry. But they wouldn't stop, they didn't care that I was scared. They didn't care at all.

Then it all stopped; as if they were forced too, the laughing and tugging had stopped. But why did it stop? I could only lift my head a little to see a pair of red shoes before my eyes. I willed myself to look up more to see thin blue furred legs and far beyond it was a young handsome hedgehog.

It didn't seem possible. A hedgehog? Why didn't they tease and taunt him!? I couldn't figure out why but my thoughts were cut short when the hedgehogs thin arms encircled my little body and lifted me up in a gentle embrace. I felt I was about to melt in his arms. He was so comforting to me and as I looked up his eyes were set on all those around us with a mixture of anger and hatred within those emerald orbs.

I looked around slowly to see them all backing away slowly and some opened a path for him and soon he walked forward until we were safely out of the city and in a dark forest which was only illuminated by the moon itself.

For the first time since I found myself alone and without my parents to help me. I felt...safe and secure in this hedgehogs arms. This hedgehog had come to me and saved me from all those pointing fingers and loud scratching laughs. He saved me from all of it, but what was he going to do with me now?

I felt fear rise up again but it quickly melted away when my ears caught his soft gentle voice as he only said a few words. "Don't worry....your safe with me." he stated plainly but that was enough to put all my fears to rest.

I was safe with him. I had nothing to fear from this person. He was protecting me like my parents did. And when I thought about this, I finally fell asleep contently in his arms. I could feel him continue to walk on as I slept and I felt that this is where I belonged; right here with this hedgehog.

end flashback

I snapped out of my trance when I heard my name being called. I looked up to see Knux talking to the doctor who just came out. I immediately jumped to my feet and ran over to him trying to keep from crying again now fearing what he might say, but I some how managed to get out what I wanted to ask.

"Doctor....what's wrong with him!?" I pleaded as I looked up to him but he just looked at me with a confused look in his eyes. The kind of look where one doesn't have the answer and its hard to explain.

"I don't know....I have never seen something like this....this illness....I can't describe it...." he looked down and shook his head a little as he rubbed his tired eyes. I looked down as well then took a few steps back quietly not finding anything to say now.

"Wait!" I looked up to see Knux speaking now and it looked like he might have an answer. I waited as he thought on this and soon he finally spoke again. 

"Could it have anything to do with Master Emerald.....maybe the Chaos Emeralds?" he looked at the doctor who looked pretty skeptical about that theory but then nodded as he put a pair of thin framed glasses on his eyes.

"I'm willing to believe anything right now.....if this is true....I'll look into finding results" he nodded to himself the knelt down to look at me with a slight smile. "Don't worry Tails....I'll do my best to help Sonic....I promise." he patted my head fur and I managed a small smile in return as I finally nodded, "Thank you sir.."

Chapter 4: Unknown Disease


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Disease

Dear all my reviewers,

To all my fans that sent me nice reviews I thank you very much for your honesty and I'm glad you liked my story. And to those that flamed me for choosing Sonic and Tails as the pairing well....sorry for not listening. I apologize for the constant lateness in my updating but I have had constant writers block and I have school to worry about to so please bare with me. I am trying very hard. Well anyway back to the show, I hope you like it. Meow! =^.^=

* * *

Chapter 4: Unknown Disease

Tails

Time seemed to slow down as I sat there in the waiting room. My impatience and yearning to see Sonic was starting to overtake me. But I somehow managed to suppress my urge to run through the doors screaming his name. I just felt so helpless trying to wait so long.

I looked up slowly to Knux who was now leant against the far wall staring at the double white doors quietly and sighing heavily as he crossed his arms. I looked down again and sighed myself as I closed my eyes again. 

It wasn't until now that I noticed something missing; Amy Rose. Where was she at? Wouldn't she be here already? Does she know what was happening? Does she even care? I looked up again and sighed knowing I should give her house a call just in case they didn't tell her. I slid out of the chair slowly and stood up straight then walked over to the receptions desk and puts my hands on the counter and lifted myself up a little. I looked through the open window a moment and found one of the receptionists putting a few files away.

"Excuse me....is there a phone around here?" She looked at me a moment and smiled kindly as she walked over to me. "Why yes hun...you can use this phone. I know you don't want to leave until we know what's wrong." I smiled a little and nodded as she pointed to the door near me and I dropped to the floor and walked over to it and went in and around into the receptionists office. She handed me the phone and I started to dial up Amy's House number; not exactly sure if she was home but I decided to start here first.

The phone rang several times and I after a few additional tries I sighed and hung up the phone. I looked down a moment in thought of where else I could find her. I remembered her cell phone and figured she probably has it. I racked my brain trying to remember the number then dialed it up. I didn't have to wait long this time when I was answered with a sharp tone saying that the user does not have his or her phone on. I grunted and sighed a little then hung up again. This was becoming hopeless.

When I started to think on where I could possibly find her now, another thought crossed my mind. Why did it matter if I told her? It wasn't until now that I finally remembered something I hadn't before. "Oh right....she's not even here....she's gone out of town to see her family." I grunted to myself not having the slightest idea what the number could be then shrugged. "Oh well....her loss" I looked down again wondering who else I could call but shrugged again only having one name in mind but I knew straight out that would cause a lot of trouble if I told her. "There's no way I'm calling her.." I chuckled slightly then nodded to the receptionist and walked back to the waiting area and climbed into the chair with a huff. "Sally doesn't deserve to know.." I sighed and lowered my head again but soon lifted it again to look at Knux who leaned forward and stretched a little.

"Do you want a drink bud?" he walked over to me and kneeled down in front of me. I nodded a little and thought for a moment. "Coffee please.." I answered quietly as he nodded and stood up. "Anything else?" he asked back and I quietly answered once more. "Just some cream.." he nodded and patted my head gently and left the room without another word.

* * *

Knuckles

After leaving the waiting room I leaned against the wall briefly and sighed quietly. "Poor kid...Sonic means everything to him." sighing again I stood straight and walked down the hall asking around where I could find a coffee machine or something.

After a few minutes I finally locate a vending room and finding a cup of coffee already made I pour two cups and put some cream in one of them. I carefully pick them up and sigh as I walk back down the several hallways until reaching the waiting room but stopping a moment to think about something.

"The Master Emerald reacted when Sonic got ill....maybe it has something to do with the chaos emeralds..." I looked up again and turned around pushing open the door with my back and walking in quietly then over to Tails who now was reading a magazine about health. I frowned a little partially understanding what Tails was going to do if Sonic made it out but I said nothing about it.

I handed him the coffee and sighing as he nodded in thanks and we both took a few good sips of it before moving back to lean against the wall again and closing my eyes and taking a sip of the coffee every now and then.

* * *

Tails

I sat quietly sipping at my coffee every now and then finding it hard just to stay awake right now. I fingered through the pages quietly looking up on heart diseases and body illnesses but nothing came remotely close to what Sonic had. I sighed now and continued to read letting the time pass by at a snail's pace.

Finally, after what felt like hours, I looked up quickly nearly spilling my coffee when I saw the doctor walk out again then managing a light smile as he walked over to me. He knelt down in front of me and put his hand on my head again. I bit my lip now very scared as to what he might say and I felt my heart nearly stopping for that moment of silence until he finally spoke in a quiet, calm voice.

"We managed to stabilize him for now...he's sleeping right now." he finally answered smiling lightly again as I nearly lunged at him and hugged him tightly trying not to sob knowing that Sonic was ok for now. That he wasn't in pain but just sleeping. I just felt so relieved at that moment knowing he was ok and now suffering still.

I looked up at the doc as he smiled and set me down petting my head fur again as I tried to contain my urge to run in and look for him. I wanted so badly to see him. I didn't care if he looked like a robot being wired up for recharge. I just wanted to see his face again.

"You can go in and see him....the doors open so you can find him Tails...just be quiet for now." he smiled again and stood up and walked over to the receptionist as I nearly charged through the double doors with Knux hot on my tail.

I came to sharp stop seeing the door to Sonics room which was opened as the doctor said and I turned to look at Knux who now stood directly behind me and smiled a little then nodded almost knowing what I wanted to ask.

"Go on Tails...you should be with him now....I'll be back later when I check on the Master Emerald...maybe I can dig up some idea of what has happened to him." I nodded as he turned and walked out then I turned to the door again and slowly walked to it.

As I finally reached the door frame I stopped for a brief moment and peaked my head in slightly then slowly stepping forward to look at Sonic who was wired to a heart machine with one of those needles in his arm. A clean bed sheet was draped over his stomach and his SOAP shoes were set nearly on the floor beside his bed.

I bit my lip a little as I slowly walked towards him and after locating a near by chair and pulling it over beside his bed, I slowly climbed up into it and sat down quietly. I could only stare at his sleeping face now. I felt a great burden lifted off my shoulders seeing that he really was sleeping and not in any pain. I could tell when he was in pain, he could never hide that from me. And simply knowing that he could sleep, made me feel a lot happier. But I would never be completely happy until whatever was threatening his life was stopped.

I slowly reached over and gripped his hand tightly trying to hold back tears again wishing he could see me and hear me at this moment. But I knew I had to settle for him just being able to sleep. I bit my lip again risking doing something more but I had yearned to do this so much. He was always there for me and protected me when I needed him. He was the only family I had; and I just had to show that affection that he always showed me.

I slowly stood up on the chair and twisted my tails up and slowly lifted into the air and floated over his sleeping form slowly. I smiled softly watching his sleeping face then slowly lowered myself and pressed my lips to his forehead gently and smiled softly again finding contentment in simply doing this. I whispered quietly in his ear remember how he had done this countless times for me before.

"Good night Sonic..." I slowly floated back to my seat and sat down again. I stared at him a bit longer and noticing two things I hadn't before. That his normal spiky quills weren't sticking out anymore but seemed to resemble large clumps of hair that hung down around his face and shoulders. I blushed deeply in awe of what I saw, finding it made him look more beautiful then he already was in my eyes. As I looked to his face again I noticed that his soft lips were curved in a small smile and I immediately blushed thinking he knew what I did but it made me happy knowing that.

I felt fatigue finally catch up to me and deciding that the worst was over for now, I slowly laid down in the chair and curled up letting my two long bushy tails cover me like a blanket and finally nodded off to sleep with a contented smile of my own.

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories of You


	5. Chapter 5: Memories of You

Dear fans,

Thanks a lot for the reviews and I'm really glad you all like it! Meow! Ahem hehe, anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. I had a few small blocks but I think you'll like this chapter. *adjusts his thin framed glasses* hehe well on with the show! oh and if you want a little lemony goodness in the next chapters let me know hehe. =^.^=

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories of You

Tails

I could feel a soft warmness surrounding my body. I opened my eyes slowly and found myself wrapped in a nice warm blanket. My ears perked up a little as my vision cleared up slowly and my heart skipped a beat when I heard that soft voice that I loved to hear so much.

"H..hey Tails.." I nearly jumped up in delight but noticing the small crack in his voice I restrained myself but I was still happy none the less as I sat up to see he was awake and sitting up to boot! I smiled happily as I slipped off the seat and moved to his side quickly and grabbing his hand lightly.

"Sonic I was so scared....I...I was so scared I would lose you!" I bit my lip a little as I felt tears well up in my eyes and I as I started to look away I felt his soft fingers touch my cheek and wiping the tears away. I blushed lightly as I stared up into his eyes and he managed a weak smile in return.

"I'm...s..sorry for scaring you Tails...I'm really sorry..." he smiled weakly again and I could see a small tear welling up in his right eye. It made my heart stop for a moment as he spoke those words and it made me want to hug him even more but I was scared what it might do if I did. I gripped his hand a little tighter as he leaned over and lightly kissed my forehead. I immediately blushed a bit brighter at this as this always had a strong affect on me.

"Sonic...I'm so happy your ok.." I bit my lip feeling like a scared child as I said this and as I looked up at him again I was met with that same smile that always made my heart melt. Even in his condition he was still perfect to me.

* * *

Sonic

I stared at his cute young face and a soft blush formed on my cheeks too. He was so adorable and sweet. He sat here with me all night and never left my side. He was more then I deserved and I felt like I had never done enough for him. All I ever did was get myself hurt or make him sad when I made a mistake. I always hated myself when I did that to him. He was so innocent and he didn't need to feel pain for my mistakes.

I bit my lip a little feeling a small pain rising in my chest but I managed to push it aside quickly before Tails could notice. He still smiled at me with that same innocent face again and it caused me to blush more but I could only hope he didn't notice. I couldn't let him know what I felt for him; I feared what would happen if he did know how I felt about him. I feared him thinking I'm weird or sick maybe, and that he would run from me. I couldn't risk that no matter what happens. I couldn't tell him; even though my heart ached every time I looked at him. I just couldn't take that risk.

I smiled weakly to mask the new pain rising in my chest but I knew that Tails could see right through me this time; he knew me better then anyone else. I bit my lip a little still trying to hide it I soon gave up and soon looked down at the clean bed sheets quietly trying to understand what was wrong with me and what was causing all this pain.

"T...Tails...what's happening to me...what is causing this pain..." I bit my lip again trying my best not to sound weak but it showed in my voice and I feared what Tails would see me as now. Would he see me as a has been? Would he leave me? Questions kept running through my head but all of them ceased instantly as I felt his young paws press to the sides of my face and turning it to meet his gaze with my saddened eyes. I felt at that moment that I could stare into his eyes all day if he let me.

"Tails...?" he managed a little smile managing to stay calm for the moment as he stared at me.

"Sonic...I...I don't know....the doctors don't know....a..and...." I bit my lip hearing the breaks in his voice and I cursed myself right then wanting so badly to see his cute happy smile that I felt I would never see again. As long as I was like this; I would probably never see that innocent smile anymore.

"Tails...I need help....some ones got to know what I have..." I looked down again trying to keep from breaking down into sobs but I still tried my best to stay strong. I slowly looked to him again and I saw his eyes brim with tears and I finally lost it myself and quickly pulled him onto the bed and embraced him tightly not caring what it would do to me. I just had to have him close to me right now, no matter what.

* * *

Tails

I shuddered noticeably as I felt his body pressing against mine and I did my best to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. Even though I was this close to him I still feared what would happen if I did anything more then this. I looked up slowly with tears still streaking down my cheeks as I finally lost the little control I had left on my fears and emotions and suddenly buried my face into his chest and softly sobbed as I held tightly to him but still loose enough so as not to injure him though I felt I might be doing this already. I couldn't stop what left my lips next and it only caused me to sob a bit louder.

"Sonic...I...I'm scared...don't leave me alone...please don't leave me.." I shuddered again as I sobbed loudly into his chest when I realized I had finally let my fears out. My fear of losing Sonic, my fear of being alone again, and my fear of losing my chance at being happy with him.

I looked up to meet his teary gaze upon me as I bit my lip trying to stop my crying but it was so hard too. He moved his soft skinned hand over my cheek and brushed the tears from my eyes as he managed a small smile showing that he still tries to be strong for me.

"I..I'm scared to Tails...I'm really scared...t..that I might..." he trailed off as new fear rose in my heart now seeing his weak and almost fragile body shivering a little and I knew deep down that something was going to happen that would change both our lives forever. And finally lost my will entirely and broke down in his arms sobbing against his chest with all my being. I couldn't bare losing him again, not like I almost lost him so many times before.

Sonic had danced with death his entire life since I knew him; he was always putting my safety before his and its what I admired about him. He was always so brave in everything he did; and sometimes he acted harshly towards me, I knew deep down that he was just worried or frustrated that things weren't going the way they should've. I didn't mind him yelling at me in those occasions because he would always apologize after the problem was solved.

I felt him pull me up into his arms as I curled my tails around my shivering little body as he still weakly held me close trying his best to comfort me. I always found security and a protective nature in his skinny but strong arms. It was these arms that had held me and protected me so many times in the past.

I felt him going silent and I knew he was in his thinking mode now. I managed to suppress my sobbing to a sniffle now and I finally let my thoughts wonder once again to a memory of his bravery that I relish in the most.

---flashback---

I remember this when I was merely 7 and still growing but I was very small still. But even at that age I wanted to help Sonic in anyway I could; even if it met me getting hurt too. We had been on a search for the Chaos Emeralds and back then Knuckles was our enemy because Robotnik tricked him. I knew Knux met well but he did get in the way a lot.

We had finally recovered the last emerald but neither me nor Sonic knew the secret of making these things work. But then Knux appeared asking for the emeralds back and said he would hurt me if Sonic didn't return them. I could see that fear in his eyes and I would swear the Chaos Emeralds were reacting to that fear.

It was then that they both started to fight and since Knux was more skilled in hand to hand combat, Sonic was taking a beating and all I could do was sit and watch. I was to scared to move and I felt so helpless watching my protector get hurt over me and the emeralds. But then when I thought Sonic was getting the upper hand Knux turned his sights to me and I could feel my heart stop almost as he charged at me.

All I could feel was a gust of wind telling me Knux was about to hit me but when I felt no contact I slowly opened my eyes I could see Sonic standing in front with Knux staring deep into his face. Sonics body was shivering a little and that's when I realized what happened. I could see blood dripping in a puddle on the ground and I nearly passed out when I saw the sharp points of Knux's fist buried in Sonics chest.

Sonic had threw himself in front of that punch that surely would've ended my life on the spot. He risked it all; for me. It was then that Knux realized what he had done and that Robotnik tricked him. I think the way those two looked at each other is what told Knux the truth.

That night I stayed by Sonic's bed while he slept. He was badly hurt but the wounds weren't severe and there were no internal injuries; luckily I knew a little about medical care that Sonic taught me. Everyone is always talking about him being selfish and only caring about himself. But I knew when he took that punch for me that it was all lies. He was so caring and loving though he just had a hard time showing it at times. I guess it was because he never had parents or anyone to care for. I didn't mind how he acted, he was still a great and loving person in my eyes.

---end flashback---

Sonic

He was so young but so caring, this little two tailed fox was my only real companion and the only person that could ever keep up with me. For so long since I was a little boy, all I wanted to do was run and never stop. I had no other purpose to exist other then to run; that is until I met Tails. He was cute just a like a fox should be.

I often found myself sitting in a chair by his bed and watching him sleep all night. I admired him because he was care free at his young age, even though he was scared at first. I knew he was alone and he had no one; just like me. I found that maybe it was a sign for us both. We were both alone and yet we found each other. Could it have been fate?

I looked down at Tails seeing he had fallen asleep and I managed a small smile though I still felt those pains in my chest. I leaned back keeping Tails comfortable in my arms and closed my eyes slowly and finally fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Decision

Dear fateful fans,

After a long and inexcusable wait I have returned, I apologize greatly for being gone so long but I have had quite a lot of things to deal with in the real world but I will try to make updates if at all possible. Once again I am sorry for the absence but I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And as promised here is a little lemony goodness, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 6: Decision

Tails

_'Miles Prower....' _groaning slightly I squirmed about lashing my tails some then perking up my ears at the sound of this strange, and unfamiliar voice that was calling me. I slowly opened my eyes but there was only darkness to greet me. Blinking a few times I dragged my gaze briefly finding no sign of what was calling me.

_'Who's there....what is this....where am I!?' _I began to shiver some at a strange coldness that crept over my body. This feeling felt horrible, and terrifying like death was approaching me. My eyes widened as I turned quickly to stare into the cloaked veil of a tall dark figure. My body froze instantly at what I saw; could this be...death?

The figure did not move the slightest but I could feel his auric gaze upon me. After what seemed like an eternity I finally managed to summon the will to speak but it was very broken from fear. _'Who...what are you...what do you want..?' _I snapped my muzzle shut again as I watched the darkness before me hoping for an answer. He however did not answer but instead slowly turned his gaze off to the darkness for a moment then turning it back to me before finally speaking in a voice that sent chills down my back

_'Sonics time...draws near..' _just those four words caused my heart to stop for a few brief moments then finally snapping out of it and taking a few steps back and looking up at him with tears brimming in my eyes as I shouted back to him. _'No! Don't take Sonic from me! He's done nothing wrong....its not fair....please don't take Sonic from me....please!' I dropped to my knees extending my left hand out to the dark figure who made no move away or towards me but only spoke coldly in return. _

_'What gives you the right....what makes him different from anyone else that has done nothing wrong...' _I bit my lip at those words but went silent for a moment until I could find the right words to answer with. Finally I lifted my head slowly with a more determined face as I spoke. _'Sonic...he's a saint...an angel that's saved this ungrateful planet more times then I can remember...he saved me when I was so alone...he's done so much for me....for everyone that has ever known him...I feel its Sonic that gives life to this planet that has turned us away...some people....are cruel to us...but some...understand us which lets us walk among them...and I feel its because of Sonic we have that right...if you take Sonic....your taking the life of the planet....I know...that Sonic hasn't always made the right choices....but deep down I feel it was all he could do....doing what he felt was right...and I could never blame him for it...Sonic means everything to me...I won't...I will never let you take him...!' _I took a deep breath then lowered my head waiting for the others response. The wait seemed like eternities that passed in mere seconds but then I was finally answered...

_'So your saying that you will never leave Sonic...regardless of his weakness...are you willing to defy me...for him?' _I lifted my head slowly again biting my lip tightly to keep from breaking down, not wanting to show my own weakness to him but finally nodded quickly.

_'I see...your willing to alter destiny itself...but do you think you can really alter what has been set in stone....mortals do not possess that power...what makes you think you can..'_ I groaned a little before slowly standing to my feet and staring at the darkness again and speaking once again. _'Just watch....I'll do whatever it takes....Sonic once told me I could do anything I set my mind and heart too...therefore....I have decided....I will always be with Sonic...no matter what....no matter what destiny tries to do....I'll do anything to change it...'_ I nodded to myself now sure of what I wanted and satisfied with my decision then slowly turned to the side watching the other from the corner of my eye no longer scared, but giving only a determined gaze now. I waited for the others response, though he did not move I could tell he was coming to a decision; finally he spoke.

_'Well played....destiny seems to be changing already...' _my eyes widened at his words then watching as he slowly turned and began to fade into the darkness then I felt my body become so light as my eyes closed...

* * *

Sonic

My eyes opened slowly at the small movements shaking the bed slightly then slowly lifting my head and finally remembering where I was. A smile crept across my lips seeing the two tailed kitsune curled up in my arms shaking and kicking a little as if from a bad dream. It always made me a little sad that he was plagued with bad dreams, he didn't deserve those kinds of pains, he deserved happy dreams of things like food, playing games, hanging out with friends, things that would make him happy.

I blinked a little realizing he was now trembling and I finally brought myself to wake him up. I lightly shaked him on the shoulders hoping to get him away from those bad dreams quickly and surely enough he soon woke up. He looked up at me biting his lip a little with tears brimming in his cheeks before quickly wrapping his arms around me and pressing his face into my chest and starting to cry softly.

My heart twisted in pain that he was crying, I felt it was my fault for his pain and I wanted to do anything to help him feel better. For now all I could do was hold him and comfort him, its all I felt I had the right to do.

* * *

Tails

_"Was I dreaming? No...that felt to real to be a dream...but...I am right here with him...could it have been...a dream of the future...or a possible future?" _I had so many questions running through my head but I couldn't find the answers to any of them so I just pushed them aside for now. But deep down, I knew it wasn't just a dream, and I knew what I wanted; what I had decided.

"Sonic...thank you..." those words were all I could bring myself to say right now, so much I wanted to say but every new word seemed more harder then the last. My ears perked up as he spoke back in response. "Thank you? For what little buddy?" a smile crept across my lips as I slowly sat up and looked up at him but still clinging against him a little.

"For always being there for me....so many times I wanted to say how I felt...but it never seemed to be the right time....so thank you Sonic...thank you for never leaving me." I watched as a smile crossed his lips in return then nodded lightly ruffling my head fur before speaking. "No sweat Tails...that's what I'm here for....I'll always be here for you little buddy...I promise." I felt a single tear well up in my right eye then nodded happily pressing against him again lashing my tails about as I spoke. "I promise too....I'll never leave you Sonic....no matter what happens...I'll be with you until the end....you were always there for me....its my turn to..." my words were cut off as I felt his fingers under my chin and slowly tilting my head back and a bright blush catching on my cheeks as I felt his warm lips press against mine. My eyes closed quickly at the feeling, it was so warm, so new but it felt so right. My body froze in place as slid his slender arms around my body and pulled me a little closer against him and his lips pressing more deeply against mine. I felt my body responding and moving against his; everything he did felt just perfect to me and I could only hope he would do more.

My silent plea was finally answered as an even newer feeling was noticed as I felt his tongue press against my lips and I quickly responded by mimicing the movement and opening my mouth a little to bring my tongue against his sending instant shivers down my spine from the incredible feeling I was getting from this.

Then it just seemed to fade as his tongue parted from mine and his lips soon left my own leaving me in a state of confusion as I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were half open and a cute red blush was on his cheeks. As I looked closer at his eyes, he seemed sad and ashamed of something. I slowly moved my head closer as I spoke again.

"S...sorry...I shouldn't have done it....I didn't mean..." this time I was the one to cut him off as I pressed my lips back against his gently again. He instantly reacted to this and slid his arms back around my waist and soon feeling his tongue meet mine once again. The jolts running through my body felt incredible, but my body seemed to want more, though I wasn't sure how this could get much better.

* * *

Sonic

I couldn't believe what was actually happening. The one person my dreams revolved around for so long was actually kissing me. His warm lips and tongue against mine felt incredible, I felt my body reacting, demanding more but I was scared of doing anymore then I had already started. I was scared that I would do something that would hurt him, he was so sweet and innocent, and I already felt like I was destroying that innocence.

I soon found my left hand entwining my fingers with Tails' right hand as the kiss was deepened a little more. This was finally causing an arousal from my body and a swell soon rising as well but I had hoped he wouldn't notice but another part of me hoped he would. I often fantasized about Tails, he had such a beautiful young body and an innocent mind that I couldn't bring myself to ruin with such dirty thoughts.

My eyes wandered away briefly to the door seeing it was closed which made me a little more relieved that no one was watching and hopefully wouldn't barge in either. I felt my eyes starting to dilate a little while trying to ignore a rising pain to not ruin this moment.

It wasn't until now that I began that as I began to regain my senses I finally realized where my left hand had subconsciously moved too. I felt a strong warmth rise within me at the realization that my hand was now tracing the subtle curve of his young rear. 

Finally I felt his lips part from mine only slightly as his breath came in short pants against my lips as he spoke. "what...are you doing...Sonic...?" it was only those few words that smacked me back to reality of what I was coming so close to doing, and knowing this now brought only a few words to pass my lips in response. 

"Nothing Tails...don't worry your sweet head..." I quickly tried to think of something to change my mind from the current events before they reached a point I could not stop myself from doing the unthinkable.

"Hey its close to lunch time now...why don't you run down and grab something to eat...you deserve it Tails.." I was only met with a some what sad innocent gaze that made my heart ache more at the possible thoughts of what I did wrong. But all doubt was soon washed away as he spoke again with a growing smile on his muzzle.

"Ok Sonic...I get us some chili dogs hehe...just the way you like'em!" I nodded realizing how hungry I was which only made me blush a little and causing Tails to giggle.

"Ok Tails...I'll be here waiting...don't rush ok? Don't want you getting tired just because of me.." Tails only smiled warmly giving my cheek another small kiss before sliding off the bed and slipping on his shoes.

"I don't mind...you know I don't...you know me better then anyone hehe...I'll be back soon Sonic!" I nodded and with that Tails turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

I soon found myself closing my eyes with a silent thought roaming in my head and a faint smile on my lips now. _"I couldn't do it...my body resisted the urge because it to knows its wrong....its wrong...but....I can...still dream..." _I felt another faint blush rise on my cheeks before nodding and leaning forward brushing a few sagging quills from my eyes before looking out the window.

"What a nice day...I hope...I will continue to see more like this..."


	7. Chapter 7: Contemplation and Realization

Authors Note:

Sigh, I deeply apologize. I must be making a habit of taking so terribly long. Its inexcusable I know but I do apologize. So many things I have had to deal with, I guess I lost interest for a time. Once more I apologize but I will I try harder to make the updates. I hope all my fans can forgive me.

Chapter 7: Contemplation and Realization

Knuckles

For a long portion of my life, I had competed with Sonic for numerous reasons. But in the end we always sorted out our differences. I look back on those times with disgust at the source of all those problems.

"Eggman…" I scuffed at that name; it was mostly his fault that Sonic was in such a shape. If it wasn't for Eggman and his numerous attempts at taking over this world then Sonic might be better off. Sonic was always they're for everyone, and never thought twice about risking his own life for all of us. Granted he often had a cocky attitude; I could always see it in his eyes, he was always scared whenever he got in a situation it seemed he couldn't win.

"But he always rose to the challenge.." I nodded at my own words as I leaned against the stone column near the center platform where the Master Stone sat. I couldn't deny Sonic's greatness, no matter how hard I tried to hide it. When all seemed lost, he would always find a way to win. But now that I think about it; it was the Chaos Emeralds that always saved him. But now I feel like it's because of the Emeralds themselves that are killing him.

"Perhaps…they were never meant to be used that way…" I looked down in thought; it was true that whenever Sonic used the emeralds, I felt like a part of him was slipping away. I couldn't describe the feeling when I first laid eyes on Super Sonic. I could remember it so clearly; it was the day that changed everything I thought about Sonic.

Flashback----

All 7 chaos emeralds had finally been gathered. I could only think about going home now, back to Angel Island and the Master Emerald. But it was now that I realized I really had no idea how to make the emeralds work.

"Blast…I have them together…but why wont they work?" I gritted my teeth in anger then slammed my large fist into the ground trying to relieve it but this only brought depression. I was so close to going home, to leaving this place and never looking back. But that's when I realized that maybe its because of this wish that the emeralds would not respond.

"Am I being to greedy? Is it because I would be leaving the others behind that the emeralds deny my request?" I sighed once again before finally nodding. It was the truth and I had to accept it. My time on this world had made me bitter and selfish. I realized that I had to find the others first before we could leave.

"I have to find them first…and convince them to come with me.." I nodded at this but as I prepared to go, I could feel the ground quake and the winds pick up from an approaching force. As I turned to find what it was, it became quite obvious who it was.

"Eggman…not now!" He was piloting his latest version of his flying battle fortress. It wasn't until this moment that I realized why he was here. I had made the mistake of gathering all the emeralds right in plain sight. I groaned putting my hands over my ears from the loud voice coming over the sound speaker of Eggman's ship.

"Woohoohooo! Thank you Knuckles for finding all the emeralds for me…now if you don't mind I'll be taking those for my own use…. Woohooohooo!" I looked back to the emeralds now in horror to find that they were already gone; now being taken away by one of his robots. I could only growl at the helpless situation that I couldn't stop him.

"This is bad…if he figures out a way of using them then we are in a lot of trouble…" My thoughts raced for a moment; what could be done? As I felt a feel of helplessness wash over me; I looked up to see a blue blur dash by me only to stop right beside me.

"Looks like I got here just in time eh Knux?" Indeed it was Sonic; I could feel a small sliver of hope coming back but I could only wonder what he could do. But when I thought about that I realized that there was very little that Sonic couldn't do to make things possible.

Flashback end----

My train of thought was suddenly detoured when I felt a strange sensation wash over my body. I had felt this sensation before when I first went to see Sonic in the hospital; but it wasn't until now that I realized it was the same sensation as when I am close to the Master Emerald. I had been guarding it for so long, but I really knew very little about it. All I really knew was that it was apart of my heritage and that it contained the plasmatic being called Chaos.

I rubbed my head a moment before looking up to the sky, the feeling still present in my head. I knew that the two were connected, but now I knew that Sonic had become a involved in something with the emeralds as well. I didn't know what it could be, but I felt it was a mix of good and bad. I looked down in thought before looking out over the ocean knowing of something I had to do.

"I have to let Tails know…he's probably oblivious to all this…" I nodded then stood up looking back to the Master Emerald briefly before running down the small strip of island and finally jumping off it and hovering off to the city not to far away..

Authors Note: Half way through this story I discovered how I want the next chapters to go so I am cutting it shorter then I originally intended but I will try extra hard to get the next few chapters up as soon as possible. I apologize if this is a burn for all of you that have bared with me up to this point but thank you!


	8. Chapter 8: Connection

Author's Note:

Well I'm making an update as promised. I hope this chapter is good enough to satisfy your interest in my story and to make up for my absence again. At least I didn't take as long this time right?

Chapter 8: Connection

Knuckles

It was midnight when I finally arrived in Station Square. I felt, strangely nostalgic for a moment. It was a strange feeling that I couldn't really describe but I knew why I was feeling it.

"This is where I first saw Super Sonic." I nodded and chuckled looking towards the docks. "It seems like years but…it really hasn't." I sighed now, realizing that so much time had been wasted protecting something that could ultimately be evil. True that I had spent my whole life guarding the Master Emerald but in truth knowing nothing about it, except that the Chaos Emeralds were connected to it.

I sighed again and began to walk the dimly litted streets since I wasn't in any real hurry, it would give me time to think on what to say to Tails. I could feel the slight chill of the night brushing through sagging quills, which made me shiver just a little. I had never put much thought into my own health when I was guarding the Emerald but I figured Echidnas had a strong immunity to the weather, which could probably explain why I never got sick it seemed.

I chuckled slightly but sighed again as I moved on. I was relieved at the moment that there were very few peoples on the streets, but I knew there was certain people that were always out looking for trouble.

I squinted my eyes at a depressing thought that crossed my mind. I stopped in the dim light of a streetlight and looked to the alley near by. "Some people just don't care who they hurt…as long as it gets them what they want…"

--Flashback—

For the longest time I had been protecting the Master Emerald, and at some times I just feel so confined that I have to take off for a while and stretch. And since there was a new place to explore, I figured why not.

I slowly stood up and gazed to the shimmer Emerald a moment before nodding and walking down the stone steps to the edge of the island. "I wont be gone long…I promise" and with that I allowed the wind currents to lift me into the air and I began soaring through the sky towards Station Square.

It was night time now, so it made it a little easier to get around without to many onlookers. I didn't know much about this city but it had peeked my curiosity enough to take a look around.

As I touched down in the street I began to walk calmly, not really having any motive then to check things out. As I moved along I discovered that there actually several places that were only open at night rather then the day for those people that were considered 'night owls'.

I chuckled at the thought a moment but continued on my way, but as I turned the corner of a street I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw a blue blur coming right at me and nearly running me over. I groaned falling to the ground as we collided then sat up rubbing my nose and growling at the obvious attacker. "Sonic…geez what's your problem!"

I was annoyed to say the least but when I looked to Sonic, I could see he had a look of panic on his face. I instantly forgot the pain in my nose and stood up then helping him up as well, soon noticing his entire body was shaking for some reason. "Sonic…what's wrong buddy?"

He just looked back at me with his sapphire eyes then finally spoke in a slightly shakened voice. "Tails is gone…I cant find him anywhere…he went out to get some dinner and that was hours ago…" I groaned a little and looked up again. "I see…well I'll help you look Sonic…but you should slow down…you might have run right passed him and didn't know it."

Sonic simply nodded at my request as I moved to the nearest building and began to climb "I'll look from the roof tops…you look around on the streets again but slower this time.." Sonic just nodded once again and began to run off but at a slower speed that I could easily match.

Upon reaching the top of the building I began to go into a sprint, easily jumping rooftops and seeing Sonic was below me. "He's really shooken up about Tails…I hope the kid is alright…" I sighed and continued to jump buildings while glancing in all directions that I could while moving.

Hours seemed to pass as we continued to search without success. I growled a little in irritation but quickly forgetting it when I heard the faintest of cries that had an all to familiar voice. "Tails…" I then ran to the edge of the building to find that Sonic had stopped as well. "Sonic!" He only answered with a nod and a hollar back "I hear him…but where?!" I looked up again trying to pinpoint the source "Come on…call out again…" and within moments I was rewarded another cry for help and now allowing me to find him.

I finally jumped down the building and landing next to Sonic. "Come on I found him…he's…ahh!" but before I could say anything else Sonic grabbed my hand and took off at a hastened pace "Just give me directions!" I nodded and started blurting out directions as he neared the corners until we finally reached an alley that we had some how overlooked.

Much to our own dismay we arrived to find a small group of burly looking thugs surrounding the little ball of orange fluff. I could feel anger rising in my chest but then I felt a strange sensation that seemed to be coming from Sonic.

"You bastards…get away from him!" I shouted at the thugs who turned to us with wide grins as one of them kicked Tails in the side "Get lost…he's ours…" I began to growl in growing anger but it was still offset by the feeling that almost made my legs go numb but I tried not to show it.

I looked towards Sonic now, his teeth were bared and fists were clenched in anger. I had never seen him like this before but I knew it meant trouble. "Get away from him now…we won't say it again!" Sonic shouted this time but the thugs just laughed and began to move towards us "and what are you gonna do if we don't…"

As I attempted an answer, Sonic was the first to start as he leaped forward and slamming his leg into a thugs gut but much to our dismay, he wasn't harmed at all. "Hah…pitiful little hedgehog…" and with that he slammed his fist into Sonics face which sent him crashing against the brick wall and causing it to crack from the force then finally falling to the ground with a groan.

I growled again and looked back to them clenching my fists again. "Do ya want to try your hand my little friend?" Their cockiness only enraged me more, that they would get enjoyment out of hurting a child.

Finally I leaped forward and thrusted at my fist at the closest ones face but to my dismay he simply stopped me at the wrist. "Nice try…but you lose" as I struggled to get free he spun around and slammed me against the wall opposite of Sonic. I could feel pain wracking my body quickly then letting go of my wrist and finally I tried to the ground, body stricken in pain. I refused to be knocked out like this, I wanted to help Tails but I was powerless now.

"Once where done with the little one…if we still have the energy then will come after you next mates.." I groaned again as they laughed and walked back to Tails who hadn't moved since they diverted there attention to us.

"Don't…you…do it…" as I attempted to move, I could only close my eyes as a bright yellow light began to shine out from the darkness. This caught the others off guard and quickly turning to see what it was.

I opened my eyes a little to see Sonic had rose to his feet again and was glowing a bright golden yellow now but his quills were still the same sapphire blue except the only difference now was his eyes had no inner pupil but were just completely white.

I looked towards the thugs who stared in fear now as Sonic looked towards them. "I warned you…now you pay…" and with that Sonic began to float off the ground a little and then lifted his hand up with palm facing towards the one in front. "Your first…" and it seemed like he was invoking some kind of strange power as the winds suddenly picked up with incredible force that was suddenly shot at the thug and slamming into him hard and finally throwing him to the farthest wall and actually crashing through it.

I stared wide-eyed at the display and then grinned a little at how the others stared in disbelief. The others soon began to move back but was interrupted in there slow retreat as Sonic charged at them in blinding speed and slamming his fist into different areas of there bodies. A moment later each one fell to the ground now unconscious from the assault.

I finally managed to get up as Sonic floated towards the remaining one that was apparently the leader who he had first knocked into the wall. I noticed that Tails was starting to move a little but he was still bruised and his nose was bleeding.

I looked back to Sonic with the realization of what he was gonna do when he grabbed the leaders shirt collar and clenching his fist. "This is for Tails!" I watched as he lifted his fist preparing for the kill but he stopped when Tails jumped towards him and stopping his hand. "Stop Sonic…don't kill him…please…" Sonic looked to Tails now seeing the condition he was in.

"Look what he did to you…what they all did…they deserve to be punished!" Tails still held tightly to Sonics arm as tears slipped down his cheeks. "Even if…you did it wouldn't erase the pain they caused me…" Sonics eyes went wide a moment at his words which finally regained the pupils. Tails finally let go of Sonics arm then wrapped his arms around Sonics torso as he cried now. "Don't sink to there level Sonic…don't be like them…your so much better then them Sonic…please stop…lets…go home…please." I watched them a moment and Sonic finally let go of the leader who just laid there paralyzed in fear. The glow from Sonics body finally died away and he turned to hug Tails close and finally lift him into his arms. "Ok little buddy…you win…lets go home.." He now looked to me as I stood up then nodded and all 3 of us left the alley.

--End Flashback—

I looked down in thought then sighed, "Its because of people like Eggman and those people that Sonic suffers like this…and Tails suffers for Sonic…" I looked up once more realizing I had reached the hospital already. "Sonic is connected…its plainly obvious now…he's become a part of the Chaos Emeralds…but…what do I tell Tails?" I groaned again and walked to the door which opened by itself. "Always open…well that's good to know but…this may be hardest decision I'll have to do.." I nodded and finally walked in.

Author's Note:

Its short again and I apologize. Its gonna move up to a better plot soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't get mad because of the weird plot. Thank you.


End file.
